chamberlainfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth-Rose Chamberlain
Elizabeth-Rose Chamberlain is the pure-blooded hybrid, who is the daughter of Thomas Chamberlain and Riley Marshall, the granddaughter of the first witch and two werewolves and the niece of Alexander Chamberlain. Because of his marriage to Riley, Christopher Chamberlain is her step-father. She takes the surname of her biological grandfather, Chamberlain. Elizabeth is a member of the Chamberlain Family, '''the '''Marshall Family and the Anaheim Witch Coven. History Thomas Chamberlain and Riley Marshall slept together and conceived and child. Thomas initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Riley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Christopher Chamberlain, he later changed his mind. When Christopher asked him about Riley and their unborn child, Thomas replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Personality Even when she was a baby, Elizabeth was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Riley where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Thomas when he said that both Riley and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Elizabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Chris says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. Physical Appearance According to Christopher, Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Thomas blissfully implies that Elizabeth has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue-gray eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is a witch, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Chris, Elizabeth's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. According to various witches, Elizabeth has the potential to be the greatest witch the world will ever know. Thanks to being apart of the Chamberlain Bloodline, Elizabeth has shown incredible power. She has already shown the intellect of a witch and is adept when using telekinesis. Evidence for the sheer amount of raw magical power that she possesses is seen while other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Elizabeth was able to retain her consciousness while still tied to the spell and being drained when her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Chris. As the very first vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid of its kind, Elizabeth has abilities unique to herself: *'Unique Blood '- Due to her status as the first purebreed Hybrid, the baby's blood has a few unique traits. **'Healing '- Theorized by Chris, the baby's blood can heal wounds, similar to her father, as seen when she healed her mother, Riley, due to the fact that both share the same blood. The healing factor of her blood appears to be very potent, as the baby is still developing inside of her mother's womb. **'Vampire/Hybrid Creation/Transition]] '- The baby' blood is capable of transitioning werewolves into hybrids. Due to the Hybrid Curse never having been placed upon it, the hybrid's turned by the baby do not need doppelganger blood to complete their transition. **'Sire Bond '- Hybrids turned by the baby's blood are sired to it, and, by extension, its mother Riley. *'Invitation' Immunity - Due to the fact that the baby is capable of owning property (something which vampires and hybrids themselves can't do) as confirmed it will be immune to the invitation rule which most vampires and hybrids are vulnerable to. *'Spell-breaking' - Due to its witch ancestry, the blood of this baby is a potent binding agent which can break convoluted spells. This is shown when it breaks the confinement spell which a witch put over Chris's body to prevent it from being removed. *'Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Divination '- The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance '- The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Mediumship '- The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. **'Premonitions '- The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry '- The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. **'Sensory '- The practice of psychically detecting the use of magic and the location of the witch. **'Special Psychic Gifts '- Some witches, such as Sophie Deveraux, have special psychic abilities. Sophie claims she has the special gift of detecting whether or not someone is pregnant. '' *'Elemental Control''' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Omnipotence- T'he quality of having unlimited power *'Potion Making '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Weaknesses The full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. She's expressed that she cannot control it. However, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Elizabeth will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Elizabeth wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships Elizabeth is the only daughter and child of witch Tom Chamberlain and werewolf Riley Marshall. She is also the only niece of Chris Chamberlain and Alex Chamberlain who swore to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead). It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Riley Marshall Riley is Elizabeth's mother and it is shown various times that Riley strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Riley grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Thomas, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when Genevieve and the Harvest girls kidnapped Elizabeth, and tried to kill her. Charlie was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Riley made a promise to herself and to Elizabeth that she (Elizabeth) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Elizabeth away with Chris to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in California. After a few months apart they were reunited. Elizabeth is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Thomas Chamberlain Thomas is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Riley that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Thomas, best seen in his reconciliation with Chris. With the child being born, Thomas is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Elizabeth and Thomas's bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Klaus sacrificing himself to save his family. But Elizabeth's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Elizabeth about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Thomas shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Elizabeth knows what Thomas is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Thomas 'Dad and occasionally "Daddy" ', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father Elizabeth deems Thomas her 'fairytale prince'. Christopher Chamberlain Chris left town before Elizabeth's birth but soon returned when Thomas asked him to protect his daughter. Thomas told Chris that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Chris left Anaheim with Elizabeth and became her guardian; he often told Elizabeth stories of her birth and how her parents sent her away to be safe. Chris and Elizabeth returned to Anaheim. Alexander Chamberlain Main:Elizabeth and Alex Alex is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Riley and Thomas decided to give Hope away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Alex was against it at first, he later agreed to it. When he saw Elizabeth again (after their separation), he said to Chris that he can't imagine the joy spending every day with her and commented on how big she had gotten. Alex gave a promise to Riley that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Riley doesn't want Thomas to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old Testamen t'Elizabeth' was mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of this name; Queen Elizabeth II *Rose is originally a Norman form of a Germanic name, which was composed of the elements hrod "fame" and heid "kind, sort, type". The Normans introduced it to England in the forms Roese and Rohese. From an early date it was associated with the word for the fragrant flower rose (derived from Latin rosa). * Rosie is a feminine given name of English origin. It is a diminutive form of the English language given name Rose, which is of Latin origin. Similar diminutives in other languages include: Rosa becoming Rosita in Spanish, and Ruža becoming Ružica in Slavic languages. *The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Thomas loves her. Thomas was besotted with her even before she was born * Protective Mom - Elizabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Thomas notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. Gallery Category:Supernatural Category:Witch Category:Werewolf Category:Vampire Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters